


708 sport

by imtotallyokay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, british accents are hot it's a fact of life, i obviously have mixed feelings about the progression of time, i think it's obvious, like completely smashed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtotallyokay/pseuds/imtotallyokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's sport is too strong</p>
            </blockquote>





	708 sport

Haikeyuu has progressed so much since the anime like why are there so manby new characters time is not allowed to progress there should be no aging or graduaioon everytone sould just sport forever yay sports

So anywhays oikawa is the best he was sporting slike usal when iwalisume was like “whoa ooikawa your sport is too strong please sport less oiwaka 708 sport is too strong and too hot whoas you are too much vollyball for me i am only an ace not a super sport your blals are 5OO strong for my face”

And oikawa was confused because h eis a obtuse little bastard “iwaisuemsoo-chan I love you totally not sarcastically" and iwalizuime didn’t believe him beicase saracassm is an sport of the English langiage not just brisith people americans use sarcasm too I promise it’s a sport  
:lol bristh’ OIKWAWN used BRITH accent becauase he is talnted 

"wow so hiot oikwa ples fuck me"  
So oiwka said ok and then they fucked in a sexcual way with SEX because that is hot  
And then Oikaw did the secx with his penis which he put in Iwaisumi sexually like with lube and care and everything not even college-student care real super care not stone cold there is only caring and hope here.  
That;s realy it. Sex happened. 

Such penis so repeated very much penetration  
Over and over penetration haeppedn 

So then iwaisumi oput his Penis in oikawa wuth lubricant and care because oujwaw is important and he disn’t want to hurt him. Iwaizumi fucked Oikwaws in his asshole because Oukwaw is an asshole. But then wow orgasm for realsies And iwaizummi cummed inside oikawa nd it was really hot so fucking sedxy]

Then end

**Author's Note:**

> Alcohol is bad kids, please do not drink more than 12 shots in >2 hours I am a bad influence 
> 
> Bonus ficlet:
> 
> "Why is there no sand in my fanfcition tat seedms like a prerequisent eyyyyy  
> This one takes place at a beach and I’ts shuezuop xifand izyaa "


End file.
